Heat of Summer
by Kakyoku no Kaze
Summary: It's a scorcher out there so what does one do? Get ice cream of course! An innocent act turns very uninnocent when a mother misunderstands. Set back in Sasuke's and Itachi's past.


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

A/N- I put the rating as PG-13 even though it's kind of bordering on R. So if anyone feels this should be in R then please tell me!

* * *

**Heat of Summer**

****

It was a very hot summer day. No, scratch that. It was hottest day out of the history of scorching days. We're talking egg-frying-while-still-in-its-shell kind of day. On this scalding day the Uchiha brothers were very miserable indeed. Even Itachi did not feel like training today lest he got caught in a freak forest fire. It was that horrible.

"Aniki…." Sasuke was panting with his mouth open, "It's so hot…."

"Hn.." Itachi didn't even bother to open his eyes as he continuously fanned himself with a tiny paper fan that resembled the Uchiha's clan symbol. His untied hair clung to his bare back which really displeased him. He did not enjoy feeling so sticky and overheated. However, the girls who had chanced upon seeing him like this enjoyed themselves very much, but that's beside the point.

Sasuke groaned and suddenly Itachi felt additional heat leaning against him. He slowly opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at his brother. The poor thing looked like he was suffering. Sasuke's cheeks were as flushed as the little pink tongue Itachi could see laying on his lower lip.

"Can I please take off my pants too, aniki?" Sasuke begged, flopping his arm across Itachi's lap.

Itachi shook his head and stroked his fingers comfortingly through Sasuke's damp bangs, "No Sasuke, you remember okaa-san's no streaking rule."

Sasuke whined pathetically and flopped his entire body across Itachi's lap, "But I feel soooo miserable!"

The elder of the two sighed until an idea crossed his mind, "Ne Sasuke, how would you like some ice cream?"

At the thought of the sweet _cold_ treat Sasuke's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. Itachi chuckled before setting Sasuke down next to him on the balcony. "Wait here." He called back as he made his way to the kitchen.

Inside he searched around the cabinets and blinked when he found five different kinds of ice cream cones. Was Mikoto planning a party or something? It didn't really matter much to him; he was used to her eccentric behavior. Out if the five Itachi chose the largest, concluding logically that the ice cream wouldn't disappear as fast in the heat if there was more of it.

Afterwards he walked to the freezer and frowned when he saw only vanilla ice cream, but ice cream was ice cream. Carefully he piled the cone high with large generous scoops until the white goo threatened to overflow onto his fingers. Normally one would drop a scoop or two, but this was Itachi and he was graceful.

"Ice cream!" Sasuke cried out happily when his brother returned.

"Hai, let's share it." Itachi smiled as he sat down, but held his hand out as some sticky drops were already dripping onto his pants. He'd have to take a bath after they had enjoyed their snack.

"Aniki I can't reach it!" Sasuke pouted when he tried to tiptoe to lick the sweet treat, but missed at every attempt.

"Sit in my lap then." Itachi braced himself before Sasuke scrambled into his lap eagerly.

"Wooow it's so big, aniki!" Sasuke oooed as he stared at the huge cone in awe.

One hallway down Uchiha Mikoto was carrying a basket of laundry she had just washed. At the sound of Sasuke's voice her ears perked. '_What was so big?_' she wondered to herself. It wouldn't hurt to find out, right? She walked quietly towards the balcony and peered around the corner. She couldn't see very well what was going on since Itachi's back was to her, but from the familiar rooster-crowned hairstyle she could tell Sasuke was there too.

"Can I lick it, pleeeease?"

Itachi's shoulders shrugged upwards, "That's what it's there for."

Sasuke cried out happily before the top of his head disappeared behind Itachi's figure, "Mpmh! I can't get it all in my mouth, aniki!"

Itachi sighed, "Then start from the top."

Mikoto's jaw dropped. What exactly were her two sons doing! She didn't know what to do, but before she could decide her next action she saw Sasuke's head pop back up. Her eyes widened a considerable amount and she almost dropped her laundry basket at the very sight. Sasuke's face was covered with some white liquid, particularly around his mouth.

The younger Uchiha swiped at his face and stuck his fingers inside his mouth, sucking away the sugary goodness. "Aniki it's so sticky!" Sasuke giggled.

"It's supposed to be." Itachi chuckled before hugging Sasuke lightly around the neck, "But you know my pants are all covered with it too. What a mess."

Loud pounding footsteps were heard just around the corner accompanied by a desperate woman's cry of "FUGUKU!"

Both Uchiha brothers blinked. "Aniki was that okaa-san?" Sasuke asked before taking another lick at the ice cream.

Itachi nodded, "It sounds like her."

"Why was she screaming?" large innocent ebony eyes stared into older sharper ones.

A tiny moment of silence passed. "Perhaps the heat is getting to her." Itachi finally answered with a small almost invisible smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

* * *

A/N- Innocent misunderstanding? Or is it? 


End file.
